guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Venom (ヴェノム, Venomu) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series of fighting games, who first appears in Guilty Gear X. Like many other characters in the series, Venom uses a very unusual weapon: a pool cue. Many of his special attacks involve the use of the stick and billiard balls. Character Design Venom is a fit man with dark skin. He has white long hair that has a unique blue eye design and covers a pair of blue eyes. He sports a white open vest that goes down only to his upper chest. His matching pants only cover his waist and left leg, as his right leg is covered by a black legging. He also wears matching black gloves and boots, and his whole attire is decorated with black attachments on his arms, legs and waist. Gallery [[Venom/Image Gallery|'Venom's Image Gallery']] Personality Venom is a person extremely devoted to Zato-1, who saved his life. Almost all his actions in the story are motivated by his loyalty to him. Even when Zato-1 died, Venom did things to honor his memory, like hunting down Millia Rage for revenge, and being the leader of the Assassin's Guild. It is stated that he was a person who doesn't want to kill, yet because of his loyalty, he carries out any order with no question. Despite this, he shows kindness and understanding in some instances. In one ending, he quits the Guild to start a new life, and in another he forgives Millia despite his hatred of her. In interacting with other characters, Venom is always sober and does not speak nonsense. He dislikes the authorities and mocks them, while he invites some fighters he meets to join the Guild. Story Background Venom was an orphan rescued by the Assassin's Guild. He showed promise in all avenues, save one flaw: his reluctance to kill. The Guild was prepared to execute him when he was rescued by the former leader of the Guild, Zato-1. Zato saw Venom's potential and took him in as his apprentice. From there on, Venom was eternally grateful to Zato for saving his life, and pledges his loyalty to him, even after Zato's death. ''Guilty Gear X'' Around this time, Zato-1 goes missing, so Venom sets off to find his master. Eventually, he finds Zato-1, but Eddie has almost taken complete control of Zato-1. In one ending, Venom defeats Eddie, but Zato seems to be inert, if not catatonic. In the other ending, Venom feigns defeat to lure Eddie into his own body, whereupon he reveals his trickery to Eddie and indicates that he will sacrifice himself to kill Eddie and save Zato. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Venom's Story Mode begins with Slayer's dissolution of the Assassins Guild. Angry at the perceived disrespect for Zato-1's authority as leader of the Guild (albeit absent authority), Venom trains himself to eventually challenge Slayer, defending all that is left of Zato. In one of his endings, Venom defeats Slayer, although, as Slayer wryly points out, Venom is still not strong enough to destroy him. He then locks Slayer in an iron coffin. In another ending, Venom is distracted by a chance encounter with Eddie and chases him. Soon after fighting and defeating Eddie, he collapses and dies. In his third ending, he also meets Eddie by accident, but when he finds him, Millia Rage has already fought and won, and killed Zato as well. Enraged, Venom kills Millia, then pledges his loyalty and life to Zato's soul. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus'' Despite bringing the Guild back from the edge of destruction, Venom fails to find any joy in his work. He sets out to find Millia so he may stop having nightmares about Zato. In one of his endings, he spares Millia after deciding her death would accomplish nothing, and turns his attention to the Post-War Administration Bureau, if only for the sake of picking a fight. In the other, he kills Millia and, still feeling empty and unhappy, destroys all feelings he had for Zato. He disbands the Guild and becomes a traveling pool player. Upon his travels, he meets an orphaned boy named Eddie, whose village had just burned down. After confirming he had nowhere to go, Venom adopts him and takes him on his journeys. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' 5 years after the events of XX, Venom remains the leader of the Assassin's Guild, and has been working hard to improve the Guild' reputation. One day, he receives a contract from the Senato, and is surprised at what they are offering in exchange - they claim that they will resurrect Zato. Suspicious as to the authenticity of their claim, Venom contacts Millia, whom he has made peace with during the time skip, and orders her to investigate the Senato while he fulfills the contract. Gameplay ... Command List Venom's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Venom is a skilled warrior and assassin. Using Magical Energy, he can create and solidify objects such as his cue stick and billiard balls. He can also expertly wield his cue stick as a polearm to attack in melee combat. Using the rare Magic Art of Ki, he can use telekinesis to control the position of his billiards and enhance their size and power. He can fire his billiards with the speed and power of a sniper shot, as shown when he accidentally shot Dizzy's human friend, Josephine. He can also move at blinding speeds and can use his billiards as an axis point to perform teleportation. Being a normal human, he is not a vessel for an extraordinary power like Gears or those who wield Forbidden Magic, a fact that Slayer notes himself. However, he manages to bridge the gap through intense training and mastery over Ki. Six years after Guilty Gear XX, both Millia and Slayer express great shock over his growth in strength. During the final battle with Bedman, he used his greatest technique known as the Terra Machina System, a last-ditch spell developed by Venom that requires the wielder to pool all of his Ki to materialize millions of Magic Billiards over a large radius and have them convene to form a giant cue. The opponent is locked onto and encompassed by an orb of energy, effectively becoming the "ball". The sphere itself is harmless, but it allows the cue to track and hit its target, whether they use teleportation or cross into other dimensions to escape. Unfortunately, usage of this technique is potentially fatal and nearly led to Venom's death. Musical Themes *'A Solitude That Asks Nothing in Return' - Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX *'Keeper of the Unknown' - Guilty Gear XX: #Reload Korean OST *'The Irony Of Chaste' - Guilty Gear Isuka * Call Shot '- ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Rivalry Themes * 'Existence (vs. Slayer/Millia/Eddie) - Guilty Gear XX * When Life Comes (vs. Slayer/Millia/Zato-1) - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes ''See: 'Venom Quotes' References and Allusions *Venom gets his name from English black metal band Venom. Trivia *Venom takes his name as a reference to the British thrash/black metal band of the same name. *In Xrd, his Instant Kill has him transforming his opponent into a pool ball. Every character has thier own unique pool ball design. *His theme song sounds like "Breed to Breathe" by the Death Metal band Napalm Death. *Venom is stated to be homosexual due to his affection for Zato-1, hate for Millia, and "not wanting a wife" said after losing to Elphelt in Elphelts win quote External Links * Dustloop Forums - Accent Core Venom * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Venom References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters